Sleeping Soldier
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Hope wakes up and sees Lightning sleeping. He notices how beautiful she is. Also how cold he feels. He gets up the courage to go and try to sleep next to her without waking her. What if she actually isn't asleep? HopexLightning


**Kai: Hi guys :D OMG I HAD TO DO A FINAL FANTASY 13 fic :o it's so cool! At first I didn't care for Lightning because she was O.o umm mean. You know how she was ready to leave Sazh and left Hope behind XD But she's cool and actually has a good heart. Hope is a wimp! o.o sorry Hope fans but he dies soooo easily DX and can be whinny O.O but I love him :D he's cute. Anyway I love Lightning's and Hope's relationships XD They are soooo adorable and wow I sound like a girl but they are. Anyway this is going to be short cause well I'm GROUNDED sooo ya XD Hope(haha made a funny) you enjoy! This takes place liiike O.o around where Hope fell asleep.**

**The Sleeping Soldier**

Hope slept peacefully. It was tiring following the soldier around. She moved so fast and she could jump so high like it was no sweat! He could barely keep up really. When she had left to go out on patrol he had somehow fell asleep. As his eyes slowly opened from the depths of sleep, he noticed the exact soldier he was following across from him. There she was, resting her back against the solid cold rock. Her left leg straightened out foreward, while her right was bend so her foot layed flat on the ground. Her sword held close to her as it rested in her lap. She looked like she was simply sleeping peacefully but he knew otherwise that she was listening carefully. Any movement could wake her and she would launch out and slice the one who disturbed her into pieces. Yet she looked peaceful sleeping there. She was a sleeping soldier, ready to fight at any moment. Yet, Hope couldn't help but stare at the older person before him. She was so beautiful. Even when she's cold and silent she has this way of being beautiful no matter what she does. Even when scolding him, but when she's sleeping....wow.

_"....So....beautiful..."_ Hope thought as he stared, not daring to make a single movement out of fear of waking her.

Something was pulling him to do something. What exactly he wasn't sure. He thought long and hard as he stared at Lightning. Her hair swept across her smooth pretty face, her eyelashes silently shifting along with the wind. He suddenly wondered if she was cold. He thought better of it though since she was a soldier and is most likely warm enough. Yet he felt himself freezing as the winds brushed up against his skin. He felt like he needed to snuggle into something warm. Yet the only real heat source he saw was Lightning. Yet he was also a bit fearful that she might wake up and mistake him for a monster. Then the thought simply made his face flush deeply.

_"What am I thinking?! She would be so mad if she even found out that I was thinking about it!"_ Hope screamed in his mind as he felt his heart race more then it should.

He couldn't help but take small glances over to her again. Her skin looked so soft and warm despite her cold personality. He couldn't help but want to crawl over and brush his fingers against it and maybe even her soft looking hair. Again he blushed madly at his thoughts and shook his head. He took a deep breath as he looked at her. Maybe if he was **really** quiet and **really **careful, she might not wake up and kill him. He was cold after all and maybe if she did wake up he could explain his excuse. Feeling a bit more determined he slowly moved so he was standing on all fours and slowly crawling one pace foreward as he watched her face intently. She didn't move. He took another breath as he crawled closer and closer till he was half way to her. He stopped again to make sure she did not wake. She showed no signs of awakening. Hope crawled again silently as he finally reached her right side. He slowly shifted around so he was sitting next to her and looked toward her. She made a slight movement that made him freeze and quickly threw his arms over his head to block out a hard blow and closed his eyes. Nothing happened. He cracked a eye open to look at her. She seemed to only shift to get comfortable. He silently sighed in relief.

_"Good she didn't wake up."_ Hope silently said as he slowly placed his hands at his side.

Hope looked at Lightning's face. It was even more beautiful up close. Feeling a chill go up his spine he slowly scooted toward her as he stared at her with wide eyes. She didn't move. So he scooted closer till he could just lean a bit to the left and touch her. Seeing that she didn't wake, he felt more courage and determination run in his heart. He softly leaned against her shoulder and glanced up at her. She didn't react at all. Sighing in relief of not being killed and feeling warmth run up his body. He felt her skin against his arm as it rested next to hers. He was right. It was soft, soft as silk. She smelled like wild flowers and maybe some ash. He liked it as he felt sleep draw him in. Her shoulder felt comfortable as his head rested against it. He slowly closed his eyes in bliss. Hopefully the sleeping soldier wouldn't kill him when she woke up. As he drifted into a deep sleep, his breathing slowed and his face softened. He didn't notice a pair of blue eyes cracking open to look at him.

Lightning had already awoken when he did but she decided to simply rest and be lost in her thoughts. As Lightning examined her tag along on her, she was thinking deeply of why exactly did he even try to crawl over to her and rest up against her. Then again it was windy and he was just a kid, he was probably only cold. This time she would let it go. Besides, it did feel a bit nice to have this warmth going into her. Maybe it wasn't so bad. So she looked up at the darkened sky as she waited for dawn.

**Kai: AWWWw**


End file.
